Problem: Express $0.99$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenth Nine tenth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$ The number $9$ is in the hundredths place, so we have nine hundredth Nine hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{90}{100} + \dfrac{9}{100}$ $= \dfrac{99}{100}$